Hephaestus Aetnaeus (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Vulcan (Roman name) | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Gods of Olympus | Relatives = Zeus (father); Hera (mother); Hades (uncle); Poseidon (uncle); Erida, Eris, Hebe (sisters); Artemis, Athena, Helen (half-sisters); Ares (brother); Hercules, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus (half-brothers); Aglaea (wife); Aphrodite (half-sister, ex-wife); Cupid (son); Harmonia (daughter); Cacus (alleged son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'5" | Weight = 645 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Lame, requires special braces in order to walk | Citizenship = Olympian | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Olympian god of fire and metal, Patron god of blacksmiths, weapon maker and armorer of Olympus | Education = | Origin = Olympian God | PlaceOfBirth = Olympus | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Thor #129 | HistoryText = Overview Hephaestus is a member of the Olympians a group of humanoid beings that hale from the pocket dimension; Olympus. He was worshipped by the humans of Ancient Greece and the Roman Empire. He was the God of fire and metal, Patron god of blacksmiths, weapon maker and armorer of Olympus Early Life Hephaestus was the son of the king and queen of the Olympians; Zeus and Hera. Hera threw him from Mount Olympus because he was crippled; he fell into the ocean and was raised by Thetis. It is on Earth where he became a master craftsman. He was later accepted back to Olympus, and became the craftsman of the gods, creating majestic armors, shields and weapons. He was forced marry Aphrodite by Zeus to prevent a war of the gods fighting for her hand. He later caught his wife Aphrodite cheating on him with Ares he dragged them around the city in a net. Pan was one of the spectators laughing. Roman Empire (146 BC–324 AD) In 146 B.C., the Romans conquered Macedonia and then Greece. They even adopted Olympian Gods, changing many of their names in the process. Hephaestus became "Vulcan" Modern Age The first encounter between Hephaestus and some of the heroes of this world, in addition to his brother Hercules, took place during the war between the Mount Olympus and Asgard, that faced sprouts of both pantheons both, before the watched letter of the patriarchs. Hephaestus, like the rest of the Olympic Gods, was involved in the schemes of Typhon, that sent Hephaestus and his companions to limbo, as well as the conspiracies of Ares, that turned crystal to all the Olympian Gods. Hephaetus was a witness as Zeus gave sufficient power to Thor to revive Odin, and this revived the other Asgardians. Later Hephaestus would construct, at the request of Hercules, a new battle uniform, after his original was destroyed during a battle. Hephaestus also battled the Avengers on one occasion, when Zeus wrongly blamed them for the injuries of their teammate, Hercules. | Powers = Hephaestus possesses all of the conventional powers of an Olympian god. * Superhuman Strength: Hephaestus is superhumanly strong, substantially more so than the average male Olympian. Hephaestus possesses sufficient strength to lift about 40 tons. * Superhuman Speed: While wearing his leg braces, Hephaestus is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Hephaestus' musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. * Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Hephaestus' skin, muscle, and bone tissues have about 3 times the density as the same tissue of a human. This contributes, somewhat, to his superhuman strength and weight. * Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Hephaestus' body are much harder and more resistant to injury than those of a human being. He is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Hephaestus, if injured, is capable of rapidly regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue with greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. However, his natural healing powers are not sufficient to allow him to regenerate missing limbs or organs. * Immortality: Like all Olympians, Hephaestus is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging. He hasn't aged since reaching adulthood and is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. *'Allspeak:' Do to the Allspeak (also called All-Tongue), Hephaestus can communicate in all languages, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. | Abilities = Hephaestus is a highly craftsman and blacksmith. He crafts all of the weapons and armor used by the Olympians. He is also a formidable hand to hand combatant and has proven himself able to hold his own against the likes of Thor. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Hephaestus is forced to wear an enchanted pair of leg braces in order to hold the shattered bones of his legs in place so that he is able to walk. | Transportation = | Weapons = Hephaestus often uses a sword or a shield. He has even been known to wield a blacksmith's hammer in battle. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Hephaestus at the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regeneration Category:Aphrodite Family Category:Zeus Family Category:Hera Family Category:Hephaestus Family Category:Metal Deities Category:Fire Deities Category:Mythological Figures